Him and his Angel Face
by Princess Poptart243
Summary: Sister Marina was driving home from church when she got in an accident. Now she wants to find the good Samaritan who saved her. What will she do when she finds out it's a giant metal angel? OP/OC
1. Crash

**Authors note: Hey! I'm back... I was going to dominate you fleshlings, but who gives a frag? A very un-Prime like notion, but I am my own bot, after all.**

**And a total psycho- wait, that's my sister, um... Psychopath.**

**On my other story, 'Flying High', somebody keeps posting the same review:**

**Brilliant! Is there another chapter for this story?**

**I don't know if you're trying to troll me, or this person has short term memory loss. Because you've posted this four times already. FRICKING GET IT RIGHT!**

* * *

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me..."

"Marina?"

"Huh?" Marina woke up, wondering where she was. She rubbed her green eyes and swore she saw Jesus. Then she realized: she had fallen asleep in church. Her friend, Amelia, and the pastor were standing over her with concern. "Sister Marina, you must try to stay awake in church." the pastor stated. "I'm sorry, sir." Marina replied. She inwardly slapped herself. She was a virgin woman- unmarried and devoted to her religion, a nun, in other words. If she fell asleep in church, she was doing something very, very wrong.

"I promise, I will stay awake, pastor." she assured, sitting up straight. She walked out, then slapped herself. How dare she sleep during a sermon! "Forgive me, Lord." she whispered, and got into her cherry red Aston Martin, a gift from her adopted older brother. She started the car and drove away, praying for God's forgiveness over and over.

Her blue-grey eyes were calm under her curly black hair, up until a strange sight caught them. A Pontiac was speeding and swerving, nearly going off the road. Marina gasped as she realized the car was about to hit her. She, in turn, swerved out of the way, but not before the car slammed into hers. She screamed and nearly fainted as the airbag inflated. She prayed to Jesus Christ several times, hoping not to be dead.

Thirty minutes later

Marina was still in the crash, thanking the Lord for sparing her. She was, however, running out of oxygen in the mangled Aston Martin. Her hope was running out. She was cold. And she was sure something was broken. Suddenly, she felt the door being ripped off the hinges. She looked up to see a man. She smiled, then groaned as he lifted the twisted roof of the car off her gashed legs. He picked her up and took her to the ambulance, where a paramedic was waiting with another woman. She looked at Marina and tried to apologize to her. "I am so sorry, it was the ice!" She rushed. "I couldn't control my driving. Please, forgive me." "It's alright." the young sister replied. Then she looked up at the man.

"God bless you." she whispered.

The kind Samaritan smiled down at her, then set her down on the hospital bed. She was about to ask his name, but passed out beforehand, watching him.

Him and his angel face.


	2. The right thing to do

**Authors note: Hey again! I am severely upset at the moment. Buuuut... here it is. This chapter is the first one in Prime's third person perspective.**

* * *

Optimus Prime was taking a drive in Jasper when he saw it.

He parked and noticed a red Aston Martin going down the road. He, for a second, thought it was Knockout. But after scanning the vehicle for confirmation, he realized a human female was driving it. She was wearing a black dress and a white coat, he noted. Then he heard a noise.

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEE!**

He saw a silver Pontiac skid and swerve. The female in the Aston Martin swerved as well, but not in time. The Pontiac slammed into the side, making it fly four feet off, then roll. Optimus watched in horror as the Aston Martin lay mangled on the ground, remembering the female was still inside. He activated his holoform and hopped out, running towards it. It took him several minutes to climb through the trashed metal to get to what was left of the twisted car. Civilians watched as he pried the door off easily and helped her out. He carried her to the ambulance and looked down at her. Her face was bleeding red onto her jacket and dress, and her legs were badly broken from the heavy car roof that fell on them. A woman looked down at her worriedly. "I am so sorry, it was the ice! I couldn't control my driving, please forgive me." she pleaded. The injured woman in Optimus' arms gazed at her. "It's alright." she replied. Then she turned to Optimus and whispered to him-

"God bless you."

He smiled at her and watched as she passed out slowly, when he put her on the hospital bed. He stayed with her and prayed to Primus that she would live. Then he got a call from the base. He turned and walked back inside his vehicle mode to answer it. "Yes?" he asked, shutting off his holoform.

_Optimus, we need you to return to base immediately._

It was just Ratchet. "I am on my way." he said, driving off. He passed the ambulance and saw them put the unconcsious woman in. Optimus, as horrible as it may have been, remained calm as he drove back to the Autobot base. The woman was a beautiful one, he had to admit, and very young as well- in her twenties, perhaps. He then noticed something- she had was dressed formally and had a thick, leather book in her car. She must have been to what humans called a church. The book must have been of. importance to her also. Optimus pondered over his observation until he saw the rock on which the Autobot base resided. He entered and transformed, looking at his team, who gazed back at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Arcee shook her head and pointed to the TV. He looked at it and gasped. The news crew had made it to the crash in no time flat. He saw the ambulance and a picture of the totaled cars. Then he saw a taping of him pulling the woman out of the wreck. Miko paused it and looked at him. "Dude, you're on television!" she said. "Not really. It's just his holoform." Bulkhead corrected. "Optimus, did you really save this human?" Ratchet asked him. "Yes, Ratchet. It was the right thing to do." Optimus replied. Miko played the recording and continued to watch the story.

"Optimus, you could have been injured."

"You did not witness the crash like I did, Ratchet. The human was hurt badly." Optimus turned to one of the computers and continued to decode coordinates for the remaining Iacon relics in silence.


End file.
